Minecraft Chronicles - A Past Revived
by Amythist Heart
Summary: Minecraft Chronicles returns! And what evil occurrences will take place this time? Who is this evil person? And why are they traveling with Luna?
1. Prologue

( _The first couple chapters won't contain any new characters. If you have a character, feel free to submit! Please do! Anyway! On with the show!)_

 ** _I dedicate this story to everyone I know and anyone who needs to be cheered up!_**

 ** _~Memory~  
~Ciara~_**

 _My life was never boring when I was by her side. I miss her dearly, and it seems as if she will never disappear from my mind. To me, she was multiple things: My mother, leader, role model, hero, nursemaid, best friend, and teacher. I told many, they said: "One can not be so many things so a single child." But what if she was? I can't explain everything to the people I know and love, if I did, they wouldn't understand. No one does. So I just let life run it's course now._

 _I remember, my 8th birthday party, Ciara made me a small cupcake with a wolf on it. I was so happy I could have screamed. We celebrated the whole day by opening presents, eating and telling funny stories. It was and is my favorite memory._

 _I remember for Shard, I went out and mined gold ore, smelted it just Ciara taught me to, and made Shard a pair of boots. One day he came back from hunting with a broken arm. One of his boots had broke in half and he almost broke his ankle. I was so proud of the boots I made, but deeply concerned for my friend. So Ciara and I baked a cake and brought it to him the next day. And that's when I knew he would stand by my side, for a VERY long time..._


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

I can't help but think of Charlie. _'Who did that to him? Who would kill such a sweet dog?'_ These thoughts won't stop running through my head. I can hear Levin and Eve talking to Katie and Raiden, but this doesn't feel real at all. As we walk, I look to my side and remember that Charlie is gone for good.

" Luna, where should we stop for the night?" Katie asks me.

"We can stop here for the night." I say. We are walking in a dark oak forest, beautiful but mysterious.

We stop and set up camp then have a snack, while everyone sits by the fire and talks, I lay in my tent and stare a the empty space next to me. My eyes sting and tears flow down my face. I eventually fall asleep like this..

* * *

 **~Katie's POV~**

I walk over to Luna's tent, open the door and feel so upset by the sight of Luna: Her curled up in a ball, tears running down her face, asleep with a sad expression. I want to go and hug her, but then again I don't want to wake her up. So I just close the door. I can't even imagine what she is going through, this may be just grief to others, but that dog..Was her closest friend. And that made it so much harder...

* * *

 **~Luna's POV~**

When I wake up I sit up and hear the others walking around. I listen to them whisper and hear them take down the camp. I slowly get up, change into a new outfit: black yoga pants with a black shirt that has a picture of Charlie on it. I comb out my hair them throw on my shoes and walk outside.

"Hey.." Levin says as he walks up to me.  
"Hi.." I say. An awkward silence fills in the empty space between us.  
"Sleep well..?"  
"Yeah..You?"  
"Yeah...uhh..How do you feel? I mean, since, you know..He passed away.."  
"As ok as one can be."  
"That's good.."  
"How have you been?"  
"Honest or lie?"  
"Honest..."  
"Worried about you.."  
Confused, I look up at him then tilt my head to the side.  
"What..Do you mean..We have only known each other for a few months.."  
"So? Concern is a natural feeling for a human. And that doesn't mean I don't have to worry."

Never, since we left home, had someone said this. I don't know how to react. So, I just look at my feet. When suddenly I felt a warmth surround me, I peek up and see Levin. He looks down at me, turns red, lets go then backs up.

"So...uhh..I'm gonna go finish cleaning up."

At that moment, I felt the smallest slightest change. Knowing I had maybe, more then a friend.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter _Two~_**

The sky is bright beautiful blue, the sun is warm, my opinion is that it is a perfect day. But one thing is very troubling, there were no birds singing and the forest was to quiet. This helped keep our guards up for any danger. We were already halfway to EnderStone City, we have been walking for about two months, and it has been two months to the day that Charlie has passed.

"UGH! ARE WE THERE YET?!" Raiden yells as he runs around in circles around us.  
"No!" Katie yells.  
I look at Shard, he is talking with a giggling and flirtatious Eve.  
"Ugh..I won't be able to stand that fool any longer if we don't get there soon." Levin groans.  
"You're telling me?" I say as I look at him.  
"GEORGE IS A LARGE POTATO RELATED TO A RANDOM TOMATO!" Raiden yells.  
"OMG SHUT UP PLEASE YOU IDIOT NO LIKES UR IDIOTIC SCREAMS!" Katie screeches.  
Everyone stops and watches as she storms away.  
"Let me go talk to her." I say and run off after Katie.  
"KATIE! WAIT UP!"  
She stops and sighs agitated.  
"What." She huffs.  
"Listen..I know Raiden.. , but don't leave us cause of that. Don't leave me! I just found my friend again after years!" I say.  
" _ **But why? We have been travelling for months, for what? NOTHING! **__**Absolutely nothing!"** _ She yells.  
"You know what? Go to the city, get to the Inn, reserve 3 rooms, then stay there. We will stay behind so you can calm down." I say.  
"Fine" Then she runs off.

It pained me to see everyone was like this..I can't stop it either, is what makes me feel so weak..

 _(Hey everyone! I hope your enjoys part two! Sorry all my chapters are so short, I'm having terrible brain block at the enjoy! PS: If you want a sneak peek for what is to happen later on read my new story: Paper Crown. I promise it is a preview for this story! Have a great day!)_


	4. Chapter 3

_(Hey guys! Just wanted to leave a quick little note. I want to thank everyone who..Uh..Well reads my stories and suffers through the wait of hours or days for a new chapter. You know, I'm just, so **so** amazed. This is because in real life, I am **very** self conscience about what I write, and I have a habit of comparing my selves to professional authors and..OK! Enough depressing note time! Enjoy the new chapter! PS- I'm going to try to upload a chapter every other day to every two days. So keep watch! xoxo ~Amythist Heart)_

 ** _~Chapter Three~_**

As we enter the Inn, thunder booms and lightning crackles. I look around for a head count ' _Okay. Raiden, check. Katie, check. Eve, uhh no. Shard. No?!"_ I looked around the room, no they were gone. I walked up to my room and opened the door. No one, except a note. It said this:

 ** _Hello Luna.  
_** _ **I know that you are probably looking for us, but don't worry. We will be back soon. Or will we? This all depends on YOU.**_

 _ **With much love and loathing,  
Shard and Eve.**_

I just stared at the note. I didn't know what to do at that point: be scared for Shard or just laugh. I ripped up the note and threw it on the floor. Ok, now thats settled. I unpacked my bag, flopped down onto the bed then heard an "OOF". Scared out of my mind I got up, ripped away the blanket and saw. I just..I just saw. Sitting there: FRICKEN SHARD AND EVE?!

 ** _"OMG YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID OH YEAH WE LEFT? NOOOOOOOOOO IT MUST BE A VERY WEIRD LETTER!"_** I yelled at the shocked Shard and Eve.  
They..Omg..They just sat there and stared at me. I looked down at them: Both clothed (good), both red (they will live this down), both reading the same book (cute, but lame at the same time.) They explained that they wanted to scare me, they didn't hear me come in and didn't know I was there..Until I sat on them.

Then out of the blue, I started laughing for no reason. " Forgive me..I think I'm slowly going insane.." Then walk out of the room.

I walk to the lobby and plop next to Levin, rest my head on his shoulder (which leaves him bright red hehehe), then yawn.

"Levin..Don't mind me. I just needed a spot to calm down and relax. You make me calm and relax. Ignore me if you want."  
"Ahahahahahahaha..W-w-w-why would you say that?! Uhh..I REALLY enjoy your company..I mean yeah sure that's cool."  
I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his embarrassment.

Well after sitting with Levin for a bit I start to drift into a deep sleep, just before I'm completely gone I hear Levin say " Sleep tight Luna. I hope you realize how much you are loves and needed here."


	5. Chapter 4

**_~Chapter Four~_**

I wake up in my bed and look around the room. I look around until I freeze up when I see Levin next to me. Screaming, I fall of the bed and look at him, my screams woke him up causing him to panic and fall of the bed.

" ** _WHATS GOING ON?!"_** He takes out a iron sword. " ** _WHO DO I THROW THIS THING AT?!"_**

 ** _"WHY ARE YOU IN MY INN ROOM?!"_**

 ** _"_** _Wait, you don't remember?"_

 _" **NO DUH!"**_

"Oh..Well you fell asleep with your head on me. So I brought you to your room. But I was tired, so I fell asleep next to you."

"And..You couldn't have gone to your own room?"

"No."

"Ugh...Can you get out at least so I can get changed?"

"Yeah."

I sigh then plop back onto my bed, and think to myself ' _what did I do with my life?'. Th_ en I get back up and change into a short black dress, a black choker with a moon on it and knee high black boots.I walk out of the room and sigh. Loneliness stabs my heart like knife, if only Charlie was here. I walk into the hall and see Shard walking off with Eve.I feel like something is out of place with those two, so I follow them. I see Eve rip off her blond hair and raven black hair is in it's place.

"Follow me. Come with me to my castle." she purrs as she leans on him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"But what about the-"

"Forget about them. I only need you."

"O-o-oh?"

"Mhmm. Please? Shard..Please?"

"Uh...heheh...well..."

Her face changed from one to hope to one of sorrow. "Its..Okay if you don't want to come with me..."

"No! No! I will! I promise!" He says quickly.

"Really?" Her fake smile practically looked real.

"Yes!"

"Good." She smiles and then grabs him by his throat and disappears like an enderman.

"Omg!" I run inside and tell Katie,Levin, and Raiden what happened.

"Luna Senpaii! It will be okay!" Raiden says. At that point, I had to stop and just stare.

"What...Did you call me?"

"Senpaii!Oh...Uhhhhh..." Then he seems confused and embarrassed.

We rush to pack then bolt out the inn door. We go buy horses then speed to the castle. An enderman grabs Katie and Levin then disappears, then another takes Raiden. Eve appears in front of me with her eyes gleaming and large black wings on her back. She looked like an angel of death.

"Hello Luna dear." Her eyes were no longer purple but a shade of red.

"Eve."

"Whats wrong? Wheres your little group?"

"I don't know. I came to ask you."

"Well if you want them back..You will have to play my little game." Everything goes black, I can't feel by body anymore and I see a bright light.


	6. Chapter 5

**Let the Games Begin.**

 **Luna:**

I woke up on soft green grass by the village Ciara raised me in. The sun on my face and in my eyes. My head screamed, my body ached. I looked around panicking. I sat up and looked around. I was so confused. I didn't remember how or why I was there. I stood up and felt myself wobble and tilt a bit. Nausea kicked in and pain shot through my arm, I look at it. There was a strange mark resembling dragon fire. I don't remember how it got on my arm, but I know I had to do something. But what was it?..I looked around then found a poster laying on the ground It said:

 **WANTED:  
Eve Ender  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
ISSUED: the 13th of Sandtember 3049**

Then I noticed that this was issued a week ago. How long was I gone? I looked around, I was trapped in a room, the village wasn't real...Where am I? Why am I here?

 **Katie:**

I'm worried. When will Luna come back? I don't know.. I leaned my head against the metal bars that made up the front of my cell, they felt as cold as ice. There was little light here, only a few torches. Raiden was rambling on and on about some newt, lizard, gecko thing. Whatever it was. I worry for Luna, and fear and anxiety slowly begin to loom over me like a shadow.

I look over at Levin, he is sitting/leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Eve constantly takes Levin out of this cell for a couple hours, when this happens the only sounds are screams. I can't help but wonder what she does to him. I sigh as I stand up and begin to pace around the cell. Then I noticed something. They didn't take our stuff. I take off my backpack and scrounge threw it, and there it is, right where I left it. I pull out my pick-ax.

"We need to gather more stuff in order to escape." I put the pick-ax back and hide my bag.

"But how long? How long are we going to be stuck here?!" Levin huffs as he glares at me.

"As long as it takes." I say.

"That could take months! Years! We could never actually leave!" He yells.

" ** _That shouldn't matter all that matters is that we try!"_** I yell at him.

 **Eve:**

I listen to those fools, the idiots. They believe that they can leave. How stupid are they? Amused, I haven't felt that in a while. Slowly I creep to the hidden cell below ground. I can't help but crack a smile at the sight of him broken. Shard laid there with his hair all messed up and skin broken and raw, bleeding and blistered.

"Shard~" I look down at him. " I know that you're awake~. So why don't you wake up..I'm fairly lonely~"

He moves to only move his head and stare at me with empty, hollow eyes.

"No.." His voice sounds broken, just like him. Perfect.

"No? Why, you are no fun, but that's alright. I don't need permission." I hit the button and the light above him radiates a deep dark, malicious purple. Shard slowly looked up and his eyes widened with fear. The light struck him and he wasn't even able to scream. The light faded and laying the was a shard. I hoped that my experiment would work, and it performed it's task perfectly. He seemed to scream and writhe in pain, the sounds of bones splintering and shattering filled his cell. His eyes were flashing red and slowly turned into a deep purple.

I turned on my heels and left the room to the sounds of his screams echoing throughout the castle. Next, Levin, but this time a more challenging experiment. I couldn't help but smile at sight of Luna suffering. After what she did to us as children. After what happened to our parents. I walked into the security room and looked at the screen, there she was sitting there on grass. I pressed the button, time for her first hint.

 **Luna:**

I looked around when suddenly her voice boomed all around me.

"Luna, excellent to see you awake. Welcome to my game. It could be a labyrinth, dungeon, or a puzzle cube. You won't know until you enter. I was kind enough to leave you a chest with a sword, some food, and a single health potion. Good luck."

Her evil laugh echos through the room and her voice disappears. I slowly stand up and limp over to the chest and open it, everything that Eve said was in the chest is in there. I take everything and then open the door, its pitch black.

I take a deep breath and think of everyone and why I'm here.

"Let the games begin." I say and walk into the darkness.


	7. Memory- The Dragonfire Sisters

**_~Memory~  
The Dragonfire Sisters  
_**

 ** _Luna_**

 _"Cmon sis!" I said yelling to my twin sister. Her hair long and black just like me, her violet eyes sparkling with excitement as she pulls on her boots._

 _"Wait for me sis!" She yelled panicked._

 _" Well hurry!" I can feel my power surging through me._

 _" Tag!" She says as she taps me then runs out of the house our parents own._

 _Imagine this: The twin daughters of the End Dragon slayer, both powerful and loving. That's me and my sister: Eve. Luna and Eve Dragonfire._

 _"Hey! No fair!" And I chase her._

 _Tonight was the Harvest Festival, celebrated every 3 years. Eve and I, this was our first festival._

 _"Girls! Wait up!" My mother called, she was beautiful. Long ebony colored hair, deep blue eyes, she wore her her favorite bright orange dress and yellow flats._

 _Dad stayed home, he said he had work to do, I think._

 _That night was the last time I saw my sister, mother, and father. Eve and I were playing with our powers, and a spark of my power hit the house causing a fire. Mom and dad were caught in it, it spread between us making us run in different directions._

 _Eve, my mother, and father, are all presumably dead, leaving me alone, the last Dragonfire._

 ** _That was, until now. Eve Dragonfire lives. Luna Dragonfire Lives._**

 ** _I just hope my sister forgives me..._**


	8. Chapter 6

**~ Eve's Plan ~**

 **Luna:**

I looked around. I was at a large home: Two floored home, painted thunder cloud grey, and the door was made of jungle wood. There, running in the yard, were twin girls. Both had black hair, pale skin, and big smiles. One of the girls had violet eyes and the other bright blue, like mine..

"I'm gonna get you Eve!" One of the girls giggled, she was wearing a blue dress and her feet were bare.

"No you're not!" The other girl ,'Eve', giggled.

The door opened and there stood a woman with dark brown hair and violet eyes. Her smile showed pride for her daughters.

"Eve and Luna Dragonfire! Time to eat!" The woman called.

"Coming Mama!" The girls said in unison.

Everything, blurred then I was in the house looking at a man with black hair and blue eyes, tucking the girls in.

"Good night girls." He said softly.

"Night Dad" Eve said.

"Dad?" Luna asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" He replied.

"Is it true? Did you really help kill the Ender Dragon?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I did." He said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out two small chains. Each chain had a black, glittering stone on it. He handed one to each girl.

I looked down at my neck, pulling out the chain I was told to never take off. It matched the ones that those girls had..The scene around me blurred again. An image of a fair appeared and the twins were running around. Violet fire spouted out of Eve's hands and Luna giggled. Out of Luna's hands spouted brilliant blue fire. A spark of it fell onto the grass causing a large fire to separate the girls. Eve started to scream and ran in one direction and Luna ran in the other.  
Now the main focus was on Eve. She ran to the home she stayed in. It was caught on fire. Her mother ran outside, tears streaming down her face, as she scooped up Eve in her arms and ran into the woods.

The scene blurred again, and it looks like it took place a few years later. I saw an older version of Eve, looking like how she does now but less evil, sitting and crying next to a bed with a blanket over a person. Her mother. Suddenly it hit me. Eve is my sister. That woman she is with is our mother. The man who gave us the necklace was our father..

 **Eve:**

I sat next to my sister. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face and hugging her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for this."

I picked her up and placed her in the same room that Shard was in. Placing her carefully in the chair and strapping her in.

"Soon, we will be reunited. Sisters. You will remember and _hate_ those who turned you against me." I whispered to her.

I walked out of the room and pushed the button. The same malicious purple light hit her. This light of mine make people stronger but I altered it to make their memories altered also. I watch the light stop and Luna begin to wiggle around, her face contorting into an expression of pain. I walked into the room and hugged her. Staying by her side until she stopped.

 ** _(Hello my lovelies. I'm super sorry that this chapter is super short. But! I promise to write the next one soon and make it longer! It will have more action, a twinge of mystery, a hint of romance (maybe?) and a surprise I won't say right at this moment! Also! Watch where you're walk'in here guys, cliff hangers are coming up! And I hope you can climb! Until next time~! XOXO)_**


	9. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Sevem_**

 **(** _ **Umm..So..NEWS! My lovelies, I am sad and proud to say that..This is the last chapter left in MC Chronicles Past Revived. I would also like to say, that I am super happy! Why? MC Chronicles, the first book, has hit over 300 views! I know thats not much, but to me..WOW! *sniff sniff* Also...**_

 _ **I recently have been reading werewolf stories and such, and would like to attempt keyword there: attempt, to write a werewolf story. I need two characters for it! I have the main character already planned! I'm sure you guys would love her if she was real! But anyway, please leave a character down below. Later my dears and lovelies!)**_

 **Luna**

I woke up, and all i felt was pure anger. I felt hate towards _them_. My sister's prisoners. They kept me from her!

"Luna?" I heard a soft voice say, I turned to see my sister.

I smile and hug her. "Eve! You're okay! You have been missing for years!

"I am okay my sweet innocent sister." Eve said planting a kiss on my forehead. "Now lets get you changed out of this..dress.." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to her room. She thre open her closet and pulled out a short black dress with blue trim and then pushed knee high black boots into my arms.

"Here. Put these on." She said with a smile then left the room. "Call if you need me."

I nodded, I pulled off my old dress. I tugged on my new one that only went down a few inches above my knee. I slipped on my new black leather boots. Getting up I turned to look in the mirror.

The room slowly began to spin..Pain shot through my shoulders and back. I feel, hitting the floor. Seeing but blind, hearing but deaf, feeling but numb..

* * *

 **Shard**

I walked out my room and up to Eve.

"Hello~." She purred wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her slim waist.

"Hello." I said. She smiled.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Sore. Angry. I can't wait to tear those people..Limb..From..Limb..Levin...Katie..Raiden."I grit out.

"No worries. Soon. you will soon." She purred. "But for now..Kiss me?"

I looked into her amethyst colored eyes and kissed her..

* * *

 **?**

I walked down the halls, when a smell caught me. Not a bad one. But a sweet one..Like a flower. I followed it into Eve's room, I quietly opened the door. On the ground was a girl..So beautiful in her evil beauty. Her raven black hair, pale skin, black dragon wings poking out from her back. I walked over to her, picked her up. 'Dear god..That scent..' I thought to myself. I placed her down on the bed. Not Eve, Eve smells like citrus fruit and the tint of blood. Her sister maybe? Oh well. I left the room, walking back down the dungeons.

"Levin..What are we going to do?" A girl sobbed. "When we fell asleep..They took it..My bag i mean! We can't escape now!"

"Shh! They might hear us!" Snapped the blond one.

"Who might hear? The spiders? A potato?!" The annoying one yelled.

"No Rai-"

"Potatoes are the worst at keeping secrets."

"Raiden listen please.." The girl said.

"Listen to what? Listen to what Katie? He's an idiot! He won't listen!"

A thick silence fell over the prisoners. I heard the girl cry out.

"Guard! Guard! I want a new cell!" Cried the girl.

I sauntered over, opened the gate, grabbed the girl and the idiot, closed the cell. Then pulling them both to a cell farther down the hall, I shoved them in.

"The Dragonfire sisters shall see you soon." I said with a smirk. I left them alone. They yelled to me, asking for an explanation. I ignored them of course.

* * *

 **Katie**

I was so mad at Levin, he is just...UGH! He can never learn to shut his mouth. I looked at Raiden, he was curled up on a bed his knees tucked into his chest and his head leaning against his knees. I sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"You okay?" I ask. He just nods solemnly. "I'm sure he didn't me-"

"Mean it? " I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to see shard standing there. His eyes turned red, he smirks arrogantly at me.

"Katie dear~. You look well." He purrs as he steps into the cell the door closing behind him.

"Go. Away." I growled at him.

"Aww..But Katie. Its time you know the trust about Luna~!" He laughs darkly as he grabs my wrist. I hear a sickening _SNAP!_ I shrieked out in pain, he..He..Just broke my wrist..

"Come Katie. Time to show you the darkness, but not the darkness you know." He said, pulling me behind him.

"No! No! Let me go! Raiden! Levin! Help! Please!" I said sobbing while trying to pull away from him. Scratching his arms, punching his back, kicking the back of his legs. "No! No! Let go!" I screamed. He didn't..

He pulled me into a room and shoved me up against someone. I looked up and saw Luna. Her eyes a dark blue, an evil smirk on her face. She grabbed me by my neck and slammed me up against the wall. "Hello Katie." She hissed. She raised her other hand, and there was a small fire floating above it.

"Let me show you _real_ pain. Let me show you the darkness and what lurks within." She whispered in my ear bring the fire to my eyes...

 _ **(Another short chapter..I'm sorry my Gem stones. I was to excited to write this chapter and didn't notice how short it was. I promise that the first chapter of book 3 will be EXTRA long! Have a nice day my jewels. Oh! And enjoy the cliff hanger!)**_


End file.
